


A Reward

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by crystal39409 on Tumblr! Thanks for the request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward

“You will tell me what I want to know.”

The cold, metallic voice sent shivers down your spine as you struggled against your restraints. Kylo Ren was behind you, pacing back and forth. You could tell from the way his voice slithered into one ear and then the other as he continued speaking.

“You will tell me… where your base is.” He circled around until he was facing you. You could feel him leering at you from behind the mask. He leaned in towards your ear. “I have ways of making you talk,” he muttered.

Something about his voice evoked an ache between your thighs, for as scared as you were you couldn’t deny that this situation felt like some fucked-up sex fantasy. You gritted your teeth and ignored that thought. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you,” you said angrily.

“The Resistance? Perhaps not… But you… You’re a different story.”

He reached up to remove his mask and it released with a hiss. He let it fall to the floor with a thud. He shook out his hair and stared you down. You looked on, stunned, taking in his prominent features and his dark, piercing eyes.

Suddenly he grazed your cheek with the back of his hand. You looked at him and he tilted his head slightly. “You look like you want something from me,” he said. His unfiltered voice was deep and rich. You felt a heat begin to rise in your face. He moved his hand to your neck, trailing his fingers lightly down towards your collarbone. You were definitely blushing now. “You like it when I touch you.” His voice was dark, accusatory. Your eyes fluttered shut and you exhaled softly.

His hand moved to your throat and he squeezed slightly. “How about now? You like this?” You grunted in protest. He squeezed harder. “Where. Is. Your base.” You didn’t answer, just spat in his face. He roared in anger but released his grip.

He circled around you again, leather-clad hands curling into fists. Then one of those hands was reaching toward your face. You felt a buildup of static in your head, pain searing behind your eye sockets. Images passed in and out of your consciousness: a row of X-wings, a pilot wiping grease from his brow, a droid hurriedly crossing your path. You tried to put up walls and resist his probing, but the flashes continued. You grimaced in pain, straining to move out of his reach, but your efforts were futile.

“The Ileenium system… D'Qar.” He was smirking proudly. He lowered his hand but your grimace remained, tears pricking your eyes. Your throat was seizing up, your stomach a hollow pit. You had given up the only piece of intel he needed. You were too weak to protect your cause.

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” he said coolly. Before you could ask what he meant, his helmet was back on and he was striding out of the room.

You couldn’t tell if minutes or hours passed by; you were aware only of the despair and frustration that filled your mind. You must have dozed off because you were jolted back to consciousness at the sound of the door opening.

“Ren wants the prisoner,” said the storm trooper at the door. You were released from your restraints and you stood up unsteadily, stiff legs nearly buckling under you. The storm trooper poked your back with his blaster and led you out of the interrogation room.

You stared in awe as you were marched down the many halls of the star destroyer. The sheer size of the ship was astonishing. After a long walk you arrived at an unimpressive door, across from a window where starlight was pouring in. The storm trooper knocked timidly and the door whooshed open. “Commander Ren, I have the prisoner.”

“That will be all,” Kylo said curtly. His back was turned to you and his mask was placed on the desk next to him. You were shoved unceremoniously into the room and the door shut behind you.

“What am I doing here?” you asked, confused.

“You were so… forthcoming in our conversation today, I thought a reward was in order.” He turned around to face you, amber eyes glittering in the low light. You couldn’t help but stare into them as you swallowed thickly.

Kylo Ren turned and strode into the adjacent bedroom, his black robes billowing behind him. You followed after him. “A reward?” You hated your voice for cracking. You were surprised to see he was undressing, boots and cowl already in a pile on the floor. When he was half naked he turned to you and tugged on your clothes. You froze up, staring at his bare chest and turning red from ear to ear. “A reward,” he confirmed, leaning down to breathe hotly against your neck.

Your mind raced with conflicting thoughts. You were a prisoner of the First Order, you had given up the location of the Resistance base, and you and your cause were surely doomed… And now you were seriously considering fucking the enemy’s commanding officer? Being too weak to resist his torture was one thing, but this… This was- oh, fuck. He was kissing your neck. An involuntary moan escaped your lips as he sucked and bit down roughly. You reached up and ran your fingers through his soft, thick hair, and your mind was made up.

Now you were both undressing each other. You fumbled at his trousers and felt his hard erection. He gasped at your touch. He ripped off your jacket and shirt before unhooking your bra behind your back. When you were both naked he stood stroking his cock while staring at your lips. “You want this cock? You want it in your mouth?” You nodded quietly and got on your knees.

His big cock forced you to open your jaw to a painful extent. You took him halfway into your mouth while you jerked him off with one hand and gripped his thigh with the other. He stood with his hands on his lower back, thrusting his hips forward. His skin tasted musky but not unpleasant as you lowered yourself into his cock.

“Good girl… Suck harder,” he commanded, and you obeyed, working the head of his dick between your tongue and cheek. He placed one hand firmly in your hair, bearing you down until you were deep-throating him. His big cock filled your mouth completely, and you struggled to keep your teeth from grazing against him. When he let up, you licked the tip in circles before deep-throating him again. He let out a guttural moan.

Soon he pulled out of your mouth with a pop and helped you to your feet. You licked your lips and he leaned in to kiss you, plunging his tongue into your mouth and wrestling with your own tongue. He pushed you onto the bed and you bounced against the mattress. Immediately he spread your legs open and positioned himself at your entrance.

“You want me inside you, you little slut?”

“I need you inside me,” you breathed, spreading your legs even further.

He spit on his cock and you watched him spread the saliva up and down his shaft until it was glistening. He put his hands on either side of you and pushed into you slowly, moaning as he felt your warmth envelop him. “You’ve been waiting for this. You love my fucking cock.”

“I love it,” you agreed, panting. His dick was stretching you open and filling you up.

He started thrusting harder, keeping a slow pace. “You were made for this cock,” he snarled. He leaned down to bite your shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood. You cried out helplessly. You were pinned underneath his body. He reached up to pull your hair roughly and you winced. Your tits were bouncing with each hard thrust. Kylo moved down to bite your nipple, swirling his tongue around it and still yanking on your hair.

Suddenly he was fucking you faster, pounding into you ruthlessly. He nibbled on your earlobe and muttered, “Take it. Fucking take it.” You moaned loudly, goosebumps running down your spine. You started rubbing your clit in circles but Kylo grabbed your hand and pinned it above your head. “You don’t cum until I say so,” he spat. You whimpered pathetically. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder to allow him a deeper angle. You groaned at the new sensation, a delicious pain spiking within you. He kept fucking you, hard and fast, his balls slapping loudly against you. You kissed him roughly and he bit down on your lower lip. You struggled to free your wrist from his grasp, but he held you down easily.

“Please can I cum?” you asked.

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” he scolded. “Beg for it.”

You hesitated, looking pleadingly into his eyes. “Please Kylo, I want- I need to cum, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” he panted, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Anything,” you nodded desperately. “I’ll- I’ll let you cum on my face. Please can I cum for you?”

“What’s that?” he teased. “I can’t hear you.”

You begged louder. “Please! Please let me cum, Kylo!”

“Louder.”

“Fuck!” you said, exasperated. “I wanna cum! Let me fucking cum!”

He stared at you expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

“Let me fucking cum _please!”_

He released his hold on you and you rubbed your clit vigorously, cumming almost instantly as you screamed his name.

“What a good girl,” he purred. “Now you’re going to keep your promise.”

After a few more thrusts he pulled out of you and positioned himself over your face. His hot load landed in spurts on your forehead, eyes, cheeks- everywhere. “Fuuck,” he groaned as he jerked the last of it onto your face. You wiped your eyes and tasted his cum; it was salty with a hint of sweetness. He wiped cum off your cheek with his thumb and stuck it in your mouth. You licked and swallowed obediently. Then he climbed off of you and sat on the bed, spent and out of breath.

“Get yourself cleaned up,” he said dismissively. “You’ll be taken to a cell until we decide what to do with you.”

You stood up, mortified, and went into the bathroom to wash your face. Apparently Kylo wasn’t one for cuddling.


End file.
